To be understood
by Harvest Eclipse
Summary: crossover between twilight saga, and the x-men movies, and TV shows.
1. Chapter 1

**_Kira's point of view..._**

 _My father, and mother told me when I was very young they would love me no matter what. That was before the plane crash happened, my parent and the Summers all perished. Scott and I were then adopted by Charles Xavier the head master of mutant high. I am seriously wondering why I am moving from Bayville, New York to Forks, Washington. The Professor wanted me to go there since it will be a new location to teach young mutants._

 _I mean I like the idea but why me, why do I have to do something Scott and Jean would be ecstatic to do. I mean I don't mind, but I will be alone until we get all the systems running full compasity. The main house and underground was finish by the Professor and Magnito last week. I will also be stuck with Forge yeah no real mutant company there; the only reason he comes out of his lab is for food and a shower. So in all honesty I am really alone the entire time._

 _The Professior thought since I will be leaving the crap town of Bayville he can again inroll me in a normal school, called La Push High School. The only reason I am going to La Push is because it is closer to the house than Forks is. The Professor talk with the reservation and they agreed to allow Xavior students to attend La Push High as long as they did not cause trouble. I could have went to Forks High, but I honestly don't want to get up at four in the morning to get ready and get there so yeah go Professior X._

Time Skip...

 _The rain poured steadily down on Storm, Forge and I as we stood in front of the new Instatute. The Professor decided it would be beneficial if Forge Inrolled in school with me, as well as he thought it would be a good idea to have someone who looks like an adult Physically. Since Forge was stuck in time he looked barley older than me which doesn't take much since I look like a thirteen year old. So tomorrow both Forge and I will attend La Push High._


	2. Chapter 2

Forge and I picked our rooms, and then continued down toward the danger room to set up the leves and the electronical as well as manual entrace acceptance for all students. Forged worked on the electronical part of the dangerroom, and I worked on the manual stuff that included physical movement. Like incase someone sent 1000 volts into the system then we would be able to shut off the dangerroom manualy with no problem instead of just electronical. Forged then worked on the robotics and computer system. While I installed all the grids for the pannels of immagry practice. This lasted until Storm called us for dinner, and then after we ate and did the dishes are progress resumed until midnight. That is when we both passed out from being tired and having little to no sleep for the trip here and since we arrived.

I was awoken to my phone blaring Thousand Foot Krutch song Phenomenon in my ear. Of course the Professor would call me at six in the morning before school to see how we were. This made me get up and kick Forge in the shin to wake him up.

"Time for La Push High dude, so get up." I said with tired yawn.

I went to shower real quick eat an apple and brush my teeth. Storm looked at us and smile she handed both of us a set of keys. Forge and I went to the gurage and there were two vehicles. One was a speed demon motorcycle that was black as night with an electric blue flame design, and the jeap was red with yellow electric designs. We both smiled and got on our rides and left the new institute and drove all the way to La Push High. It was a smooth ride over there and when we arrived we were shocked to see the Principle outside talking to a group of extreamly large dudes. Forge and I just walked on into the school and headed to the office where we were greated with perfume from the 20s. This women looked to be in her early forties and wore makeup so thick if she stood in the rain it pour down her face like a river. She gave us our schedules and told to guys to show us around.

Since we got their a little eairly the boys seperated Forge and I. The guy named Rick led me from the office toward the other side of campous and around back to the office, the guy Trace took Forge the other way. As Rick and I walked we were walking down the hall way toward my locker, and I saw the big group and big guys again.

" Hey um I wanted to warn you stay away from those dudes they are bad news." Rick said with a little waver in his voice.

"Um well to be honest my locker is near them." I said with an uncaring tone.

"Hey just warning ya you might not want to associate with them." Rick warned me.

"Yeah well lets just say I don't care, aslo I think I can find my way around so you can leave." I said in a dismissive tone.

"I am not going to leave you alone with those guys." Rick said with fear present in his tone.

"Thanks, but this is the only and last time we speak you can get lost now, and I don't need a protector who is scared of his own shadow." I said a little angry.

"Well what ever city girl." Rick said leaving.

If he actually knew I grew up in the country, until Professor X came and got me and Scott. I shook my head and walked toward the big dudes and of course the second biggest one was leaning on my locker.

"Hey dude could you move please." I said annoyed.

"How about no." The guy said in a deep voice.

"How about yes you move and get out of my way." I said back with annoyience. His friends laughed.

"How about get lo..." The big dude said as he turned around and looked me in the eyes.

"Dude I said move...I need in my locker." I said as he just staired at me.

I was getting impatent so I punched him in the gut, he moved enough to let me in my locker, and I liked that cause now I was able to put my books away. I heard his group of friends laughing their buts off, that was until I hear someone say Paul don't . I turned around to see a very angry guy aparently named Paul he was shaking really bad, but that didn't faise me at all.

"Dude I told you to move next time do so." I said and walked away.

I heard a door slam as I kept walking toward my first class, the day went on without any problem until after lunch I went to my locker where that guy named Paul stood right in the way.

"Okay dude I need my locker now move." I said with a little anger.

"Nope you really should not have punched me." Buff dude said.

"You should have moved." I said to the guy.

"Yeah no I shouldn..." The guy Paul was interupted by Forge.

"Kira, did you realize that we don't have the last three classes today?" Forge asked with excitement.

"Does that mean I can leave tall dark and rude at my locker?" I said with a smirk.

"Um oh yeah it does." He said with a smile.

"Okay lets go." I said.

I heard the dude behind me growl and hit something but I didn't care that dude was weird. Yes I know his name but I honestly do not care I am just in a bad mood cause he wouldn't move. Yes I know I am a jerk but hey I honestly don't care last time at Bayville I made friends or so I thought till they found out what we were then they didnt care. So its better to stick with my own kind MUTANTS and FREAKS that all less drama more fun. The rest of the day was more work for Forge, Storm, and I that was until the buff guy came to help with the engines of the targets. Of course Storm asked me to help mr. rude with the engines of the targets.

"So I wanted to appologize for my actions earlier." he said with focuse in his voice.

"Really?" I asked wondering where he was going.

"Yeah I mean I was shocked about you and I kinda acted the wrong way sorry bout that." He said with honesty.

"Okay what your deal and why you being nice?" I asked kinda freaked out.

"Okay to be honest I thought you would belive that jerks advice, but I figured out later that it was because of me." he said with sorrow.

"Yeah I am totaly gonna believe a guy who wears more perfume than a girl." I said with a smirk.

"Haa that a good one. So I am Paul and I was wondering if you like to hang out with me and my friends tomorrow?" He said with a small smile.

"Why?" I asked with wonder.  
"Cause I wanted to make up for my actions, and I was hopin to become friends." He said softly.

"Okay Muscles you got it tomorrow I will hang out with the beaf squad." I said with a smile. Maybe I was wrong being friends with these people might not be bad at all.

"Oh yeah you can bring your friend to." He said.

"Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

Paul continue to talk to me like a human being not a freak, and it was nice not to feel like I was an exield person anymore. It felt good to talk to someone I didn't know, however if he ever found out about me being a mutant he would treat me like the others. He would ignore me and treat me as if I was a lesser being than him, so its best if I just act friendly with him and not get to close. Those were my last thoughts as I drifted off into my weird dreams about a beutiful wolf running around the forest as free as it could be. The next morning I woke up to Thousand Foot Krutch incomplete coming from my alarm to wake me up; I turned it off and got a quick shower before the rest of the morning repeted what I did yesterday woke up ate an apple and drove away to stayed at the mation cause he said he was going to skip to finish the installment of the computer design grid of the danger room.

I soon entered the school parking lot, and noticed the beaf squad standing near a rabbit and a beat up truck. There were two girls standing near them. After I got off my bike, I put my headset and started my music as I started to walked toward the school building Paul ran over to me and got in step with me.

"Hey Kira wanna hang with us before school starts?" He asked me as I looked back toward his gang.

"Wish I could but I have to go visit the music teacher." I said while picking up speed.

"I could go with you." He said with a smile.

"No thanks muscles I have to do it on my own." I said as I walked away.

The rest of the day went by smoothly after I talked to the music teacher, Paul started talking to me when I got to my locker and it was different. When it was lunch I heard a girl say something about a new boy and I turned around to come face to face with tin man Piotr. Paul notice me stare and looked my way and his smile dropped as I ran past him into my adopted brothers arms. I felt the warmth of Piotr's arms leave me and I felt my body being pushed to the side as I heard a growl and seen Paul coming toward Piotr in an anry fashion. He has is arm drawn back and in two steps as his fist thrown forward I stepted out from behing Piotr and blocked the bunch with an open palm and heard an thwack. Paul's face went from angry to suprised to worried in three seconds tops, and then I felt my body being pulled away from Piotr and Paul by the girl I saw with Paul this morning. I turned around removing my arm from her and turned to face a short haird tall skinny girl, that was shocked and then growled and marched toward Paul shoving him away from Piotr.

I walked forward and went up to Piotr and the girl and Paul turned toward us. Piotr pulled me close meaning he was frighten something would happen to me and that made him a little more protective.

"Why do you want to punch me.?" Piotr asked with his Russian accent thick.

"Piotr come on lets go now." I said with annoyance.

"Wait sis I want to know why?" Piotr asked.

"Wait your brother and sister?" The girl asked.

"Not biologicaly but chosen yes." Piotr answered.

"So you guys adopted each other?" Paul asked.

"Yes, we did so why did you want to punch me?" Piotr asked.

"Because I got angry." Paul asked ashame in his voice.

"That is your big reason, you were angry...you are gon..." I was saying as Piotr lifted me up and started carring me to class.

"I ain't done with you Paul." I shouted to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Piotr had all the same classes I did, and he followed me to make sure I did not go and hurt Paul all day. When school was finished I gave my keys to Piotr and told him to take my bike home that I was going for a walk in the forest. He took my keys and rode off as I walked toward the woods, I could hear Paul screaming something as I disapearded behind the trees. I took off running aways from the pounding feet behind me the more I focused of speed the faster and faster I ran everything flying behind me, and I ran through a couple of trees. Soon I stopped near a little waterfall spring and looked down to see my brown eyes silver and purple in them. Showing what mutations I had used to get where I was; the silver represented speed, and the purple represented phasing. I smiled and laughed at myself until I heard a twig snap behind me, and I looked and there was a tall skinny pale man with red eyes before me. He licked his lips and said.

"What kind of human can have such raw talent like that."

"A human you don't want to mess with that's who." I said with strength in my voice.

"Aww the petty human thinks she can beat me." He said with sick confidence that made you want to throw up.

"Aww petty human knows she can beat you." I said with anger coming out of my voice.

I smiled and focused on fire on flames consuming me and becoming a part of me, I looked at the man and smiled.

"Ho..www...are...y..o..u..r eyes red?" He asked with fear coming from his voice.

"Your about to..." I didn't finished as a wolf barolled out from the trees and attacked the man.

The man bolted straight toward me and hit me sideways with massive strength, I fliped in mid air and landed on my feet. I ran after him and the wolf chancing them at top speed, at first I thought the guy was a mutant but mutants don't feel like a dead cold skin when they touch you. The man was then attacked from the side by a black the man into a tree that broke. The wolves hadn't notice me yet and I am kinda glad they didn't but the man sure did and his stare screamed death and anger toward me. The wolves went to attack he jumped over them and went toward me I put my hands out and waited until I felt fabric of his shirt and light my hands on fire. The man back up screaming and burning and screaming; I had to cover my ears because it hurt and the smell began to choke me and I couldn't breath because it was surrounding me. The grey wolf with tan cheeks came up to me and layed down for me to climb on so I did and he raced toward an area of the forest I didn't quite recognize.

The wolf came up to a small little wood house and bent down to let me off, so I jumped off and he pointed his head toward the door; so I walked toward the door and knocked on it as the door opened a small tan inian women with scares on her cheek looked at me and smiled.

"Oh um are you here to see someone?" She asked with a sweet voice.

"No not really um can I come in I have no idea where I am?" I said kinda confused.

"They how did you get here?" She asked with confusion in her voice.

"uh...I blacked out and somehow ended up here." I said not wanting to give the wolves away.

"okay come in sweety." The women said with a nervious voice.

The women lead me to a phone in the kitchen, but before I could pick it up Paul and another guy came in shouting. Then I hear the women tell them to be quite that I was there. The man asked where I was and the women answered, and a burly man came in who looked very scary and looked angry.

"How did you do that? What are you?" He asked very angrly.

"Dude back away from me , and I have no ideah what your talking about." I said a little scared.

"One the fast spead and setting that thing on fire?" He said still angry and more agitated.

"You weren't there only two wo...lves were" I siad and I looked to the guy and then at Paul as he walked in.

"So your mutants to? Also what was that thing that caught fire?" I said a little scared.

"Were not mutants and that thing I can't say." He said.

"Okay one a mutant is when you can do things like change into a fury wolf or set a guy on fire." I said raising my voice out of anger and fear.

"So your a mutant." Paul asked confused.

"Yes and what was that guy he felt dead I couldn't hear a heart beat and he burnt like someone put lighter fluid on em." I asked.

Paul came over to me and put his arms around me and I felt calm emidately enough to think and think what I had read about Native american legends. Oh no they are the quilent warriors they aint mutants their actual legends come to life and that thing that caught fire was a walking corpse.

"Okay I set a walking corpse on fire how?" I said.

"Wow walking Corpse I got to use that one day." Paul said to lighted the mood.

"Sam I think you need to explain a little to her." Said the women walking toward us.

"Sweety, I am Emily I know this is kind of freaky and your in shock..." She didn't finish cause I spoke.

"One I aint in shock for goodness sake I am a walking freak of nature myself this isn't shocking. I want to know what that dude was. I know their quilent warriors but what did I kill." I screamed at the top of my lungs causing my half siren voice to emerge.

Sam stepped between me and Emily he looked into my eyes and kind of freaked out a little. Paul came up and hugged me again and I emediatly went limp in his arms.

"Okay that thing you killed was a vampire. You cannot let people know that and also you will have to explain mutants to us and what your abbilities are. Also in due time Paul will tell you the rest." Sam said.

Thank you Child of John Snow for your review. Sorry it took so long to update, also I hope you guys like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and Paul walked me to the living room while Emily went to cook for the rest of the Pack. Sam kept staring at me like he couldn't understand what or who I was. Finally after some silence and more silence Sam broke it.

"Can you explain what a mutant is?"

"Yeah, a person born with a mutation in the genetic code like the x gene more so then none." I said like it was the easiest thing to understand.

"Um...What?...I don't get it" Sam and Paul said.

"Come with me." I said as I walked toward the back of the house.

The boys followed me outside and I told them to wait as I walked farther away from them. I turned around and focused on the earth; how it moves, breathes, how it pulses, and continually grows, and lives. I had to focus to build what I wanted, and soon my eyes opened and I moved my hands toward the sky and from the earth came the the statue of a wolf in mid pounce. Professor X said with more practice I wouldn't have to focus on the earth and visualize what I wanted, that I could one day do it all in one flick of the wrist.

"What the..."

"Heck.." Paul and Sam yelled.

"Yeah well, this is what I am a mutant. Some develop theirs, some are born." I said looking afraid.

"So the eye change does that happen to everyone?" Sam asked with a quiver in his voice.

"Nope, just me...I think." I said while rocking in place.

"So crapping cool." Paul said with a laugh.

"Should we worry about you all?" Sam asked, as Paul growled.

"Not unless you tick us off. Other than that you should be solid." I said with a smirk.

Apparently the guy named Jared heard us and smarted off.

"More like the other way around Babe. We would crush you." He said all big and bad.

"A old friend once told me don't pick a fight you know you will loose." I said with a laugh.

Apparently Jared didn't like that one tiny bit since he started toward me, and Paul started to growl. I looked at and told him not to worry, I could handle the stupid. Jared changed and ran right toward me, and I put up my hand and threw him across the yard; he got up and ran toward me I got close to me when I phased through him and sapped him with electricity. He got worse and kept coming each time I would dodge or phase, finally I got bored of it and decked him right in the wolf jaw line. Lets just say Jared fainted and phase back to a boy, I freaked and turned around. While the whole pack was laughing their butts off. Paul came over to me shaking and grabbed me yelling I should not have done that and I was dumb for doing it.

"Am I scratched?"I asked.

"No, but..." He started.

"No, nothing I have fought bigger and badder things than your friend over their. I know my way around a fight." I stated with strength in my voice.

"You could have been injured." He said with worry.

"What I do, and what I fight is not your concern, so stop acting like my boyfriend." I said.

He looked like he had committed a great sin, and he looked kinda upset. His eyes became the puppy dog eyes he looked so dang cute. Wait he is so not why arg.

"Sorry, I should not have said something like that." I said quietly.

Just looking at him made me feel week in the knees, and I didn't understand that. I mean I could read his mind but I am kinda scared to see what he thinking so no going in Paul's head. I hate feeling like this, and I need to get the heck away from him right now cause I can't think straight.

"Its fine." He said still sad.

"Sorry, but I have to go." I said as I turned and high tailed it outta there.

TIME SKIP...

I walked into the house soaking wet, because I decided half way back to go to the beach and polar swim to get my mind off of everything, when I ran right smack dab into Logan.

"Kira.." He started to ask.

"Don't I'm good...who else is here?" I stopped him before he started.

"Wow Bub who got under your skin? Also Just Toad, Lance, and Blob." He said with a stench face.

Right then the three bumbling trio fell right through the door leading to the kitchen. Blob had to fall on the top of the other two which looked quit funny when you see toad with his eyes crossed and his tongue hanging from his mouth, then lance who basically got toad slim all over him. Again quite a funny sight. Logan rolled his eyes and left as I busted out laughing. Even though these guys use to be my enemies I now consider them my friends, as well as my team mates and I am kinda glade. I shook my head and looked at Logan and said.

"I am going for a danger room session...If you need me I will be there."

I walked away toward the dressing room to get ready for training myself to get better and more control over my abilities. I had black skinny jeans, a black shirt without the sleeves. and a navy neon blue jacket, with black converse. I tied it all off with my x belt, and basically its a belt with a x buckle. I but my hair up in a ponytail and walked toward the danger room. Once in I blind folded myself and went all the way back to level one to find out how I would do with that. The danger room was finished this evening by forge so he is letting me test out the level. I just wanted to be a little more challenging for me to do since I had done this level a long long time ago and was higher up on the danger room sessions.

I lost myself in training when all of a sudden I heard it all begin to shut down and I was angry.

"Yo Rage, a boy is here to see you he says that he is here to talk to you about school or something." Lance said through the loud speaker.

I began walking back to the changing room, and noticed I didn't even get in a hour of practice. Now I am beyond angry and frustrated, who in their right mind wants to talk with me. Let alone a boy arg this drives me crazy first school now at my own home I can't even get piece of mind. Was my thought as I changed and went all the way back upstairs to meet the idiot who disrupted me.

TO BE CONTINUED

sorry it took so long to write this. Ps who do you think it is?


End file.
